


Not Jealous

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Explicit Language, Jealousy, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-05
Updated: 2009-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not jealous... I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 028: Jealousy  
> Beta Readers: witheringwhite, sakuya_baby  
> Comments: Written for 50stories. Also for 0019: Rebirth - Due Feb 4 for prompt_rotation.  
> Song: "Standing" by VNV Nation

There's such passion in his voice, the pitch of it higher than usual, built to make me notice, to make me listen. A fire burns in his eyes that I never have been able to understand when it's directed at me. I guess I just never realized someone could care about me the way he does. That's hardly the point at the moment, though.

I can't even remember what started it. Something overly simple and presently stupid, I suppose. But then again, does anyone really remember what an argument started over? Can they pinpoint the exact moment in which a conversation turned into a full-blown argument? I can't. I never could.

Die's brown eyes seem almost red in this light. I suppose he was meant to have been born with the flaming red hair to warn us all of this hot streak inside him. But then... it's more fun not knowing, having to find out like this. I find it out at least four times a year. It's like a fall and rise of the steady breath of a giant. We need this to survive, to weather it all. And I'm okay with that. I think he is, too.

"You're jealous." The words slip past my lips without a second thought. It seems to be the appropriate response to the ten minute tirade he just unleashed upon me. And, honestly, I think he is. Why else would he be having a fit that I've been spending time with Ruki outside of work? He knows I don't have other feelings for the man aside from friendship and he knows damn well I care more about him than that pipsqueak anyway.

His eyes flash and he snarls at me, turning away to face the kitchen counter, his hand smacking down on it harshly. The moments drift by, the tension in the air so thick I could cut it if only I had a knife. It's like butter - thick and dripping with something you enjoy but you can't quite take in huge doses like this. Just as I'm about to open my mouth to further respond, he straightens up and turns around.

"Reita..." now his eyes look sad and somehow distant. The fire is gone, the anger there just moments ago faded into something lesser... or maybe something more. "I'm not jealous," his hand comes out and lightly caresses my cheek before he leans in and kisses me, the movement of his lips on mine somewhere between passionate and deeply affectionate. When he pulls back, he studies me and then shakes his head. "I'm not jealous... I love you."

In that moment, I understand everything that's happened in these past four years, every single moment that has transpired between us. I had settled for something lesser, something not quite love, but close. But I never had to. I just never knew it.

I study him, my eyes searching that beautiful face, roaming over high cheek bones and full lips. A smile begins to curve my lips and I move closer to him, looping my arms around his neck. "Oh, Die..."

His smile echoes my own as his arms pull me closer.

"I love you, too." Never in a million years did I think I'd be the one speaking those words. And yet... it just feels... right.

**The End**  



End file.
